


大团圆结局后的两情相悦

by Violasisi



Series: 未来机关 [1]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:00:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasisi/pseuds/Violasisi
Summary: 日向>>>(<)狛枝正片结尾 全员进入未来机关三年后的故事狛枝有过复数的路人女友�的交往经历日向乙女心指数略高误会梗只是一篇普通的恋爱故事在和炎酱聊天时聊出来的脑洞改成的文www之前在lof上发过，又修改了一下，发在AO3上





	大团圆结局后的两情相悦

**Author's Note:**

> 日向>>>(<)狛枝  
> 正片结尾 全员进入未来机关三年后的故事  
> 狛枝有过复数的路人女友�的交往经历  
> 日向乙女心指数略高  
> 误会梗

“日向君，文件。”  
“谢了狛枝。”

…………  
…………  
…………  
日向君的工作狂的性质还是没改呢。  
狛枝看着日向飞快的敲打着键盘的动作，内心想到。  
进入未来机关后，两人被分到不同的部门，再加上工作繁忙，见面的机会比起自相残杀的本篇和爱岛的五十天少了许多，因此出了程序后，两人虽然达成了和解，成为了朋友，但是彼此之间的关系并没有进一步发展。  
虽说是工作忙，但是朋友来送文件，却连头也不回，太冷淡了吧日向君。

“报告还没写完吗？”  
狛枝不想就这么一走了之，看着认真撰写报告的日向君，发问道。  
“啊啊，还剩下最后一点收尾。”  
日向在回答狛枝的问话的时候，仍没有减弱打字的速度，认真的盯着电脑。

…………  
…………  
因为对认定的事情近乎执拗的坚持，才会在学生时代为了追求才能而接受那种奇怪的人体试验吧，看眼下的黑眼圈，似乎又彻夜工作了，将来成为秃顶老爷爷别来找我哭诉呀，日向君。

“……真是热心于工作呢！未来机关没有给你颁发‘超未来机关级的工作狂’这个称号真是太可惜了呢，日向君！”狛枝夸张的叹息着说道。  
“……那个啊、如果还有揶揄的心情的话，去做你的工作如何呢？”听到这里，日向的视线终于离开电脑，一只手搭在椅背上，转身半月眼看着狛枝。  
就算回头对自己吐槽也是没有力气的靠在椅子上，当时在对战江之岛盾子的时候帅气的宣言的未来，不是在第一线和绝望残党斗争，而是作为黑心机关的社畜，顶着黑眼圈在电脑前彻夜写报告。如果当时的日向君知道他创造的未来会是这种景象，会不会直接选择虚无呢？  
还是说被分配的工作真的太多了？要不要和苗木君他们反映一下？  
但是对这种偏执的家伙而言，不让他做工作的话，说不定还会再一次怀疑自己对别人的价值而选择接受什么可疑的手术吧？  
毕竟对这位希望君而言，未来就在工作中呢。

“嘛，很遗憾，不像某位平凡的元预备学科，我这周的工作已经全部结束了，可以按时下班哦。”  
“你啊……”日向无奈的望着狛枝，正当想再说什么的时候，忽然听见有个好听的声音在叫狛枝的名字。

日向和狛枝望去，看到一个小巧的身影笑着冲狛枝招手，是今年刚入未来机关的新人女性，卷卷的金发扎成了双马尾，面容也是可爱的类型。

“狛枝，似乎有工作找上门了哦？”日向有些幸灾乐祸的望向狛枝。  
“嘛，很遗憾呢日向君，那是我的女朋友。”狛枝对着那个身影招手示意他听见了。  
“女友？！！”日向惊讶。���  
“嗯，女友哟，约好了下班后去约会。”  
“可是你的女友的长相不是这样啊……”�  
“哦？你说的是前女友吗？已经分手了哟，前天。”  
“前天？？！”  
“嗯，日向君，我先走啦，毕竟让女生等太久不太好呢，再见啦。”狛枝笑着对日向再见，走到了女生身边。

目视着狛枝和那个女生走出了自己的视线之外后，日向试着把注意力重新集中到报告上，但脑中却不断回想着狛枝的事情。

虽然以前略有耳闻，但这家伙换女友的速度也太快了吧。  
大家进入未来机关工作已经三年有余，日向和狛枝也握手言和，认同了对方的未来和希望，成为了朋友。并一同向着更加美好的未来不断地努力着。

在进入未来机关一年后，狛枝开始交往女友。

听到这个消息，日向既惊讶又感动。  
对日向而言，狛枝能够活下来，甚至和别人建立新的关系，是比什么都要好的事。在对七海表达了这种心情后，七海歪着头思考了一会，说道。  
“日向君这种激动的心情……我想……有点像看到自家的孩子第一次带朋友回家来玩的父母呢。”  
……原来自己看待狛枝的眼光，和父母看自家的小孩是一样的吗。  
被这个画面感太过强烈而无法反驳的言弹击中后，日向在和七海谈话后的一周内，都发觉自己看着狛枝的眼光十分的……慈爱。  
某一天，在狛枝因机缘巧合，坐在自己背面的办公位的电脑前工作的时候，终于忍不住，偷袭的揉了狛枝的头发。

“怎么了？日向君？”  
“啊…那个…感觉手感很好，不自觉就……”  
“哈？”  
“那个……就是…”

不知道如何回答的日向，在狛枝的眼神的逼问下，虽然文不对题，却还是说出了自己一直想说的话。

“祝贺你交到女友啊。狛枝。”  
“日向君，我交到女友这件事，和刚才你的举动没有关系哦？”看到不认真回答自己问题的日向，狛枝似乎有点生气。  
“那个是那个！总之……你能和别人建立关系真是太好了！今晚要不要一起去居酒屋庆祝？左右田和九头龙当然在，啊！今晚苗木也会来！怎么样？”  
狛枝不语，只是盯着日向的脸，似乎想要从他的表情中窥视出真正的意思，虽然感觉尴尬，日向依然努力的维持着表情，良久之后，狛枝叹了一口气，不看日向继续工作，边打字边回答道。  
“因为我这种垃圾有了交往对象而劳烦大家为我庆祝什么的，真是太夸张了呢！虽然很感谢日向君的心意，不过今晚已经和女友约好了，日向君和大家去玩吧。”  
“啊……，这样吗，那祝你约会愉快！”  
气氛一时沉默，日向困惑着自己刚才为什么会做出那种行动，忽然感受到了视线，顺着视线望去，发现狛枝不知道什么时候紧紧地盯着自己，表情像是在程序中在案发现场搜集线索时一样严肃。  
怎么了，日向有点不知所措的看着狛枝，过了一会，狛枝说话了。

“日向君、对我和别人交往这件事，就那么开心吗？”  
狛枝皱着眉头问日向。

“是、是啊……”  
日向应答道。

“为什么？  
狛枝追问。

“？为朋友有了交往对象而开心是理所当然的吧？”

“……是嘛。”

简短的回答后。狛枝回头再也不看日向，剩下日向一个人想着刚才狛枝让人困惑的提问。  
难道是自己的邀请和理由的回答太敷衍和随便，所以生气了？毕竟狛枝十分的重视朋友。但是自己是真心为他感到开心的。  
想要缓解狛枝的误会的日向，整理了言语，冲着背对自己的狛枝说道。  
“狛枝、虽然我曾经因为不知道你在想什么而还曾经惧怕过你。但是，你能从程序中醒来，活下来，和大家一起进入未来机关，和我成为朋友，现在也交往到了女友……不管你怎么想，我作为你的朋友、是真心为你感到开心，并且感谢你和大家一直在这里的，未来大家也会在一起，所以、只有这点……抱歉，我不知道怎么说……刚才的话或许让你感到不开心，如果那样的话，我道歉，但是……总之……你在这里，真是太好了，狛枝。”  
日向说完后，狛枝停止了敲击键盘的动作，没有说话，房间里寂静无声，很久以后，狛枝转身，脸上带着往常的笑容，对日向笑道。  
“谢谢日向君……我没生气，抱歉让你误会了，只是我个人的原因……虽然早就明白了，但还是会有点失落呢……日向君并没有做错什么哟。”  
在这之后，因为工作和其他原因，日向和狛枝再也没有和两人单独在一起过。  
那次谈话后的两年间，狛枝没有中断过交往，虽然狛枝换女友的频率和速度让日向有些惊讶，但是期间并没有发生什么修罗场事件，日向也认为这也是狛枝自己的事情，就没有同狛枝提起过这个话题。  
总之，除去一些小状况，事情应该是向着好的方向前进的。  
日向本来是这么想的。  
但是不知从什么时候开始，每当看到狛枝和他的女朋友站在一起，日向内心的某处总是会涌现出莫名的烦躁和不安。

狛枝的女友都非常漂亮，是部门之花级别的美人，和美型的狛枝站在一起也毫不逊色。每次狛枝和他的女友成双成对的出现在机关的时候，众人的目光不禁集中在他们身上。  
日向回到现实，脑海中又浮现出狛枝和他的新女友并肩走出门的背影。  
真好啊，漂亮的人。  
日向望着黑屏的电脑屏幕前映射出的自己平凡而毫无特征的脸，有点失落。  
那种烦躁不安的心情又出现了。

这份心情，究竟是什么呢？

不管了！工作还没做完！做完工作后就去和左右田他们去居酒屋喝酒！！！

 

日向、又是在和什么棘手的绝望作斗争吗……  
路过的左右田看到燃起了熊熊的斗志开始飞速的撰写报告的日向，想起了最后一次学级裁判时的变身，内心吐槽。

 

 

“干杯！！！！”  
“干杯！！！！！！！”

居酒屋人声喧嚣，左右田、日向、九头龙以及苗木聚在一起，举臂碰杯。

“苗木，今天你竟然来了呢。”  
“�上次这样和大家聚在一起是两年前的事情了吧。”  
“对啊，那个时候狛枝那家伙也刚交女朋友，转眼间就这么长时间了。”  
“狛枝君吗……”  
“苗木、有机会也把你们那期的两个男生拉过来聚啊。”  
“十神君和叶隐君？我尽力吧。”  
九头龙、左右田和日向三人经常会在一周的工作完成后聚会，苗木偶尔会参加，但是来的时候经常碰到左右田或者九头龙有事。四人再一次像这样聚在一起，又是几年后的事情了。78期幸存的男生中、十神绝对不会来这种地方。而邀请叶隐的话，苗木微妙的觉得醉酒后大家的身体会有危险，因此总是自己参与。因为在最后一次学级裁判上对抗江之岛盾子而和大家结下的情谊、再加之多年的交往，让四人之间的谈话并没有什么隔阂。酒过三巡，工作中的疲惫和理智已经在酒精的作用下被抛到九霄云外。  
“呐日向哟，你听我说，田中那个家伙又粘着索尼娅小姐不放，真是的，索尼娅小姐明明很困扰！那家伙浑身上下称得上可爱的地方只有仓鼠了不是吗！”惯例般的、左右田的烦恼会又开始了。  
“是啊是啊。”日向随便应和着。  
“可恶！索尼娅小姐就那么喜欢仓鼠吗！！我也随身带着好了！”左右田又喝了一口啤酒，哭诉道。  
“左右田、你没有养仓鼠的经验吧。”九头龙看着这个明显喝高的家伙说道。  
“从现在开始学！”左右田气势满满。  
“请教田中君吗。”苗木问道。  
“对、不对！我要看书自己学！反正是和机械是一样的吧！哪里出了问题修就好了！别小瞧原超高校级的机械师啊！”像是赌上了自身的全部名誉，左右田坚定地说道。  
“喂喂、仓鼠是生物吧，对小动物多点爱心啊……”日向无奈。  
“吵死了！不实践怎么知道行不行呢！”左右田反驳道。  
���“哈哈……左右田君真的很喜欢索尼娅桑呢……”苗木试图打圆场。  
“像你这种整天和雾切卿卿我我的人怎么知道单身的烦恼啊！”因为酒精的原因，左右田开启了比以往更加犀利的吐槽模式。  
“我、我没有和雾切桑……”没想到矛头转向自己，苗木有些手足无措。  
“左右田、别拿苗木发泄不满。”看着陷入窘境的苗木，日向解围道。  
“日向！你为什么站在苗木那边呀！我现在的战友可只有你一个了啊！”左右田冲日向哭诉。  
“啊啊？”  
旧友忽然把话题引到自己身上，日向忽然不知道该如何回答。  
“对啊、说起来、日向君这几年一直都没有交往过呢。”苗木似乎想起什么，也加入了这个话题。  
“是啊、连那个狛枝都和别人交往了、日向，你就没有什么感觉吗。”九头龙似乎也对日向的交往产生了兴趣，加入进来。  
“�…没有啊。”日向努力回想一番后，回答道。  
“诶……”众人惊讶。  
“但是日向君并不是不受女生们的欢迎啊。”苗木看着日向说道。  
“说起来，日向、之前不是还有女生给你告白吗。”九头龙提供了证据。  
“什么？！日向、真的有女生给你告白吗。”左右田很惊讶。  
“嗯……不过没有回应她们的心意呢。”日向承认。  
“为什么啊！”

面对大家你一言我一语的交错讨论，日向感觉自己似乎回到了学级裁判的现场，感觉再发展下去场面就要收不住的日向，抓住机会，插入对话。  
“虽、虽然能被喜欢很感谢，但是如果这边没有用对等的心意去喜欢对方而答应交往，总感觉是件很失礼的事情。”  
“诶，那你对恋爱交往这件事情就没有任何感觉吗。”���  
明明是九头龙感叹式的随意的问话，但是不知为何，却在日向心中泛起涟漪。  
日向在听到这句话的时候，脑中忽然掠过了狛枝和他的女朋友的背影。  
心中焦躁不安的感觉又涌现出来了。  
并不是对“交往”没有感觉。  
被告白了之后也会开心和感激。  
但是日向心里清楚。  
那不是“喜欢”，所以不能回应对方的心意。  
未来机关中的有交往的对象的人有很多。  
看到他们的时候，日向是发自内心为他们祝福的。  
但只有在看到狛枝和他的女友在一起的时候，日向能明显的察觉出自己的心情有所不同，却又无法从过去的经验中查知这种心情真正的名字。  
羡慕？喜悦？祝福？  
还是说更加负面的、嫉妒？怨艾？忧伤？  
日向自己也说不清楚。

该如何处理这种在狛枝开始交往女友后就困扰不已的自己的心情呢？

……………………

啊啊……真是！一个人烦恼不是我的风格啊！  
干脆和左右田他们讲后问问他们的看法好了！  
不管这种心情的最终结果是什么！最起码会有答案！  
日向打定主意后，猛灌了一口啤酒，开口道。

“对于恋爱交往，也并不是、没有感觉。”  
面对日向的突然发话，三人停下，看着日向，等着他接下来的话。  
日向主动地提起关于自己的恋爱的话题，已经是非常罕见的事情，以往的三人的聚会中，往往都是其他人提出烦恼 ，日向劝解或者安慰，所以三人都对于日向接下来的话充满了好奇。  
“那个……也不是什么大事。”看到大家如此认真的听着自己接下来的讲话，日向略微紧张的挠头。  
“什么嘛日向——有喜欢的人的话就大声说出来嘛，不要这么胆小啊！”左右田打破了沉默。  
“知道了！说就是了！可恶…………………………就是狛枝……”提到狛枝，日向的声音小了下去。

 

诶？？？？？  
狛枝？？？  
狛枝君？？？？？

苗木意外的听到狛枝的名字从日向那里说出来。  
然而还没有来得及深入思考，话题已经继续下去了。  
“狛枝？那家伙怎么了？”左右田发问。

左右田君，稍微也给我一些追赶剧情的时间呀……苗木内心哀叹道，暂时按耐住好奇心，听日向继续讲。  
“就是狛枝那家伙……不知道为什么，看到他和他的女朋友在一起的时候，内心总是有些莫名其妙的焦躁……虽然那家伙能够和别人交往我是很开心了……”  
诶？  
日向君看到狛枝君和女友在一起的时候会烦躁不安？  
听到这里，苗木的脑海中第一个回想起的，是在之前和雾切闲谈中听到的关于狛枝交往女朋友的，她的调查结果。

 

“雾切桑去调查狛枝君女友这一事件了？”  
“被本部门的女生集体拜托了呢，委托费也一应以某种形式收取了，没有办法呢。�”  
“结果呢？”  
“啊啦，苗木君有兴趣吗。”  
“也、也不是特别……如果不方便的话……”  
“可以哟，毕竟这次委托人和当事人也没有保密需求，而且听到后，苗木君说不定能够帮到他们呢。”  
“诶？”  
“开始讲咯。”  
略去了雾切按照时间调查取证的思路和叙述方式，苗木后来自己梳理的结果，是这样的。  
根据雾切的描述，向狛枝告白的女生大致能够分成三类，第一类是听说了狛枝身为元超高校级的幸运，和他交往的分手后，下一任能够找到心仪的男朋友，直接说，就是希望恋爱转运的人。第二类是看上了狛枝的外貌想要有和帅哥有交往经历的人。第三类是真心喜欢狛枝并且想要和他交往的人。告白并交往的基本都是前两类，而当苗木问道为什么第三类没有人成功的时候，雾切是这么回答的。  
“因为对手太强大。”  
“对手？”  
“嗯。”  
对手？是谁？在苗木进一步询问的时候，雾切却说这里除了狛枝的当事人们一直保持沉默，狛枝本人虽然说了，但拜托过自己，只有这点要保密。  
“如果好奇的话，去问问狛枝君本人如何呢，苗木君。”  
“这个……��”  
对手？还十分强大？  
难道对真心喜欢狛枝君的人而言，狛枝君的前女友中有不可战胜的对象？让大家知难而退？  
到底是谁呢……  
苗木思考的时候，雾切说出了调查的结论。  
总之，因为和狛枝君交往的对象基本都是出于其他原因，而狛枝君也不会拒绝这类女生的告白，而女生们在达成愿望后会主动提分手，传到外界，就变成了狛枝换女友的频率快了。  
嗯……真是复杂呢，人类的感情。  
回忆完了狛枝的情感状况，苗木又想到了日向。  
确实，和九头龙君提到的一样，日向并不是没有被女生告白过，但是都没有答复，拒绝的原因大概和日向说的一样，因为如果没有喜欢的心情，不会和对方交往吧。日向自从从程序中出来后，就一直忙于工作，并没有将太多的注意力放在人际关系上。对日向而言，唯一的娱乐活动似乎只有周末下班后和同级男生们间的聚会。  
而日向提到的狛枝君，自从交往女友后，就再也没有参加过这样的聚会了。  
日向和狛枝的交集，在那之后，在苗木的观察中，也仅限于在未来机关的工作交接。  
为什么会变成这样呢，明明两个人好不容易才成为朋友的。  
说起来，虽然没有见过多少，但在苗木碰见过的情况中，每次狛枝和女友以及日向在同一件屋子的时候，日向的视线似乎总是在不由自主的追随。

！！！  
仿佛是一闪而过的灵光，霎时间所有的线索在苗木脑中连成一条线，直指问题的真相。  
日向看到狛枝君和他的女朋友后烦躁不安的心情。  
日向君追随狛枝君的视线。  
因为种种别的原因和狛枝君交往的女朋友们。  
让真心喜欢狛枝君的人不战而退的强大的对手。  
雾切桑提议的“帮到他们”。

 

这么说。  
或许日向君还没有察觉……但是这样一种可能性，如果错过，实在是太可惜了。必须要提醒日向君才行！  
苗木君下定决心后准备开口，却被左右田高声的抢了先。

“日向君、那个”  
“啊——什么嘛日向——我明白的！就是那种感觉吧！”左右田举着啤酒说道。��  
“等等、左右田君……”  
“哪种？”听到左右田似乎有答案，日向有点急切的想要知道结果。

 

“嫉妒啦嫉妒！”左右田又喝了一口啤酒，说道。

“诶？嫉妒？！”日向惊讶。

太好了！左右田君！难道你也察觉到那种可能性了吗！  
苗木听到有人说出了自己想说的答案，内心有些激动的在桌底暗暗握拳，随即附和左右田。

“对呢日向君，我赞同这个发言。”

“连苗木也是？！”

“对吧苗木——所以你看吧日向！很简单吧！”

“是什么心情？”日向有些困惑。

加油，左右田君，快点乘胜追击告诉日向君，让他明白吧！  
苗木在内心暗暗为左右田加油，为了压抑自己兴奋地心情，顺便也呷了一口啤酒。

“男人的嫉妒心啦！！！”

“噗——————”

无视了井喷的苗木，左右田继续对着全神贯注聆听自己发言的日向君滔滔不绝的说着自己的见解。

“日向你也是个男人啊，我理解的。有时候我看见那家伙也超——火大的，明明是在程序里脑子奇怪到被绑起来都没人提反对意见的家伙，却总能交到那么可爱的女朋友。可恶——我什么时候才能和索尼娅小姐交往啊——！”

诶？  
男人的嫉妒心？  
是这样吗？  
自己是在嫉妒狛枝交往到可爱的女朋友？  
日向有点懵。

“咳咳咳、等、等�等、左右田君……”苗木努力着想要把现场抢救回来。  
“嘛、日向你肯定是因为单身太久，男人的罗曼得不到满足，又看到连那个狛枝都有了女友，才会饥渴到以这种方式体现出来吧。别太专注于工作了，憋太久是会生病来的哟！我也准备尝试新的开始了！下周的周六正好有一个联谊会，我们这正好缺一个人，据说有超~~可爱的女孩子哦！怎么样、要不要一起来？”

 

…………  
是哦。  
像是被打开了新世界，日向的眼前一片光明。  
左右田说的有道理。  
自己因为自己太久没有谈女友，看到狛枝的幸福、而把自己的不满足迁就在他身上了。  
因为自己的不满而嫉妒别人的幸福什么的！真是太罪恶了！  
抱歉了狛枝！  
说起来，最近的工作确实也不忙了，也可以考虑解决恋爱问题了。

在世界逐渐平和的现在，稍微考虑一下自己的幸福也是可以的吧。  
好的！！！

“感谢你啊左右田！帮大忙了！！下周的联谊也带上我吧！”解决了一桩烦心事，日向爽朗的说道。  
“等等日向君……”苗木的脸色有些发青。  
“好嘞日向！到时候不要和我抢我喜欢的女生就行了！””

解决了从两年以前一直困扰自己的问题，日向心情舒畅的猛喝了一口啤酒，开心的和左右田谈论起了其他话题，剩下苗木脸色铁青的坐在一旁。  
抱歉，雾切桑，狛枝君，日向君，希望这次，可能大概也许还会继续前进，不过八成是要拐个大弯，才能到达未来了。  
“怎么了苗木，你似乎脸色有些不好哦？不舒服吗？”察觉到了苗木的异样，日向问道。  
“没事……日向君……希望是勇往直前的……”苗木喃喃自语。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 

“恭喜呀日向。”  
“谢谢。”  
“日向君、祝贺你了。”  
“谢谢……”  
“哟日向，祝贺了！真是没想到啊。”  
“谢谢”�  
“……日向，没想到你”  
“谢谢”  
“啊？”  
“诶？刚才你说的什么？”  
“啊、没有！总而言之祝贺你了！”

 

日向一个上午都是在同事们对自己的祝贺中度过的。

只是谈个恋爱，为什么大家的反应都像是祝贺自己新婚啊。  
可恶！怎么这么快就传开了！  
自己和狛枝交往这件事。  
不对，话说回来，自己为什么会变成和狛枝交往啊？！  
日向陷入了回忆。

 

事情发生在前天晚上。

 

一周后，周五晚上，联谊举办的前一天。日向又因为工作原因加班，因为周六要参加联谊，所以并没有像往常一样留到凌晨，正在工作完成，准备下班的时候，忽然看见其他部门仍亮着灯光，日向因为好奇走进了亮着灯的办公室，却发现了意想不到的人物。

“狛枝？”  
“呀，日向君。”狛枝看见来人是日向，笑着回应。

狛枝竟然在加班。  
不同于日向，狛枝在未来机关是出了名的不加班，当天无论有多少工作，狛枝总是能在下班之前完成。有一次，78期的十神得知了这个情况，不顾苗木的劝阻，给狛枝布置了平日的三倍的工作。在苗木跑到狛枝那里道歉的时候，狛枝笑着对苗木说。  
“苗木君，被十神君重点关注可是我的幸运呢！三倍的工作量……在这种绝望面前会有怎么样的希望真是让人兴奋不已呢！”  
拒绝了苗木和之后听闻赶来的日向帮忙分担工作的想法后，狛枝在当日和之后的连续一周都在下班之前完成了十神额外布置的工作。  
后来似乎是因为苗木的努力，十神停止了给狛枝派遣更多的工作这个行为，狛枝的工作量恢复到了平常的水平，在这之后也没有加过班。

正是因为如此，日向才会惊讶，连十神明显是刁难性质的工作量都能按时完成的狛枝，竟然会在工作并不忙的今天加班到深夜。

“真是意外呢，你会加班什么的。”  
“没办法呢日向君，工作总是会有做不完的一天不是吗。”  
狛枝敲着键盘，随意的和日向说话，办公室内的灯因为节能只开了狛枝座位顶端的一个，日向站在灯光和黑暗交界的阴影中，狛枝看了一眼日向，发现他拿着公文包。  
“日向君已经准备回去了吗。”狛枝问道。  
“是啊。”  
“真早啊，因为明天的联谊？”狛枝用像是聊天气一样的语气问了出来。  
“你怎么知道的？”日向有些好奇。  
“之前听部门的女生们说起过，似乎这次的联谊意外的抢手，'因为日向君要参加哟！'什么的。”  
“哈……太夸张了吧。”日向无奈，狛枝从他女友那里听到的吧。  
“�哈哈、日向君是这么认为的吗。”  
“话说回来，你今天不用和女友约会吗，加班到这个时间。”日向故作漫不经心的发问。  
“已经分手了哦。”狛枝平静的说。  
“分、分手了？！什么时候？”日向惊讶。又分手了？  
“昨天。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为对方已经找到合适的男朋友了啊。”  
狛枝一边盯着电脑屏幕敲击键盘一边回答。  
“…………”

这家伙。  
才交往一周的女友因为有了合适的男朋友而和自己分手，居然能以这么平静的语调说出来。

………………  
不对。  
狛枝在加班，本身就是异常事态了。  
日向看着专注于工作的狛枝，在思考着事情可能的走向。

虽然短暂的交往后分手对这家伙而言是家常便饭了，但是这次却在和女友分手后加班。  
难道是因为特别喜欢这次的女朋友，虽然尊重了对方的心意和她分手了，但内心依然不想让她和别人交往，所以通过加班来排遣分手带来的失落？  
原来如此！  
这就是案件的全部了！

原来在感情生活上看起来游刃有余的狛枝还有这样的一面啊。  
真是意外呢。  
说起来，这样和狛枝单独二人的相处，已经是很久以前的事情了。  
日向在串起线索后，发现狛枝从刚才开始就用眼角的余光不停的瞄向自己。  
难道是怕自己走开后自己一个人寂寞吗。  
真是让人没办法的家伙呢！  
那么，就当做不知道，今晚特别的陪你任性一场吧！

日向做了决定以后，拍了拍狛枝的肩。  
“呐狛枝。”  
“什么？”狛枝看到莫名其妙兴致高昂的日向，有点奇怪。  
“今晚先不管工作，我们去找个地方喝一杯吧！”日向说着拉起狛枝。  
“等等！”  
“好啦好啦。”  
看着日向没有放弃的意思，狛枝无奈的叹口气，把文件保存后关机，收拾好公文包，和日向一起走了。  
出了未来机关的大门，是九月的初秋，末夏还残留着曾经的温度，时不时有凉风吹过，在从人类最大最恶绝望事件中顺利复兴的现在，周边街道的治安已经基本恢复到了绝望前的水平。未来机关的总部建在海边，路边有三三两两的情侣在沿着滨海大道散步，夜里的海寂静而深沉，时不时可以听见波涛声。街边还有小摊的拉面店。  
一切一如绝望之前的日常，仿佛灾难从未发生过。  
人类的复原力真是厉害啊。  
日向不禁感慨。  
如果绝望事件没有发生，自己没有接受希望育成计划，而是转回原来的学校，或许会平凡的毕业，平凡的工作，下班后和要好的同事去居酒屋谈天说地，过着平凡的生活，或许已经有了女朋友，在谈着平凡却又幸福的恋爱吧。  
如果没有渴望过才能，并且机缘巧合接受那一个计划，自己的人生，本来就应该是平淡的吧，也不会有那么多现在想起仍然觉得波澜壮阔的经历。  
日向漫无思绪的想着，忽然看到了静静地走在自己身边的狛枝。

如果没有绝望的话，狛枝的人生，又是什么样的呢。  
日向忽然产生了好奇。  
虽然父母双亡，但是生在富裕的家庭，又中了巨额的彩票，也算是衣食无忧。按照他的描述，没有绝望的话，大约会在希望之峰学园一群优秀的同学中不安的毕业，但是那么盲信着希望的家伙，或许连平安毕业这件事都会充满波折吧。进入社会后也是，未来机关因为工作性质的原因，有能够用到狛枝才能的地方，不过很难想象狛枝进入了平常的公司踏踏实实的工作呢，或许会有像现在一样，边工作边不停的交往女友吧。  
晚风拂过，轻轻吹动狛枝的头发，露出了耳后和脖颈，直到衬衫的领子遮掩住了线条，夜晚的灯光轻柔的泄在了狛枝的脸上，让他仿若笼罩在了暗夜的阴影里。  
虽然有时候很火大，但这几年看下来，这家伙真是个无可挑剔的美型啊。  
日向看着狛枝的鼻尖，朦胧的想到。  
“日向君，你在看什么。”  
日向回神，发现狛枝注意到了自己的视线。  
“没什么，就是在感叹你果然长得是很受女生欢迎的类型啊……”  
“…………”狛枝的脸微微泛红，而表情没有变化。

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————

居酒屋像往常一样热闹，日向放松下来，心情都变得十分兴奋，狛枝却一反常态的沉默寡言，日向想了一会，忽然想到在程序中的学生手册上看过狛枝讨厌吵闹的地方，是不是不适应这里热闹的气氛呢？可能是没有来过几次所以不熟悉吧！自己和狛枝也已经很多年没有单独相处过而显得拘谨，没关系！到时候喝完酒就好了！  
然而日向后来没想到的是，狛枝在这时内心盘算的事情，和自己时隔多年，从程序中出来之后，再一次陷入狛枝的计算中。

 

“干杯！”  
“干杯。”  
“怎么了狛枝，没有什么精神啊！”  
“日向君，你喝醉了。”  
不同于日向的兴致满满，狛枝在酒和小菜上齐后，每次碰杯都没有一饮而尽，而只是喝了一口，而日向那边早就是一杯接着一杯的喝起来，旁边已经摆了不少空酒瓶。  
“呐，日向君。”  
“嗯？怎么了？”  
面对狛枝的突然的问话，日向笑容满满的看向狛枝。  
“为什么这次拉我来？明明明天是有联谊的吧？喝成这样第二天没关系吗。”  
“不要想那么多吗，联谊反正是在明天晚上，大不了第二天睡一天就可以了。”  
“是吗。”  
“而且现在平复你的状态是最重要的事情不是吗。”日向笑着望向狛枝。  
“…我的状态？”狛枝惊讶的微睁双眼。  
“对啊，虽然没有经历过，但是不就是分手吗，不用伤心到加班啦狛枝！”  
“哈……？”  
“虽然对方因为遇见了更合适的男生这个理由和你分手了，但是不用灰心啊！未来说不定还会有更好的人出现呢！”  
“……”  
听到日向的话，狛枝停止了喝酒的动作，目不转睛的望着日向。  
“如果还是走不出来的话，要不要也来参加明天的联谊啊！情况我会和左右田说明的。啊，说不定不用呢，你那么受女生的欢迎，说不定下周就能找到更喜欢的对象了！”  
“……日向君，你是因为认为我分手心情低落而加班，而特意拉我来居酒屋喝酒安慰我的吗？”狛枝似乎是想要确认一样的，梳理着说了一遍日向刚才想表达的话。  
“没事啦狛枝！每个人都会有这种时候不是嘛！”日向安慰道。  
“…真是好心呢。”日向忽略了狛枝话里夹杂的别的含义。  
“没什么！谁叫我们是朋友了！”  
“哈，是吗。”

狛枝再也不说话，日向握着酒杯，朦胧中忽然想起了苗木在上周聚会完了后特意拉住自己对自己说的话。

“日向君……在去参加联谊之前，关于看到狛枝君和他女友时，你的心情这件事，找狛枝君也商谈一下比较好哦。毕竟是和狛枝君有关的事，如果能找他商量的话，说不定能得出进一步的结果呢。”

是哦。  
苗木说的对。  
不和狛枝当面道歉不行呢。  
因为自己的不满足而嫉妒狛枝的幸福这件事。  
不过在狛枝因分手而低落的现在，如果告诉他自己曾因为这种没有缘由的理由而产生嫉妒这种情绪，他也会稍微缓解一些吧。

虽然是这么想的，但是直白的告诉当事人自己曾经嫉妒的心情还是有些不好意思，日向将倒满的啤酒一饮而尽，目光看向了狛枝。

“呐、狛枝。”  
“嗯？”  
“有件事，不当面和你道歉不行。”  
“什么？”  
“关于我曾经嫉妒你这件事。”  
“嫉妒？我？”狛枝惊讶的抬头。  
“如果不是左右田告诉我我可能还不知道……总之，我似乎曾经因为自己的单身而嫉妒过你有女友这件事情呢，狛枝，抱歉！”  
回应日向抱歉的是狛枝一连串长长的沉默，正当日向担心自己又搞砸的时候，抬起头，悄悄的望向狛枝，发现他正在表情玩味的看着自己。

“日向君……”狛枝开口。  
“在！”听到自己被叫名字，日向背后一个激灵，有点酒醒。  
“呐、关于你嫉妒我交女友的心情……能具体的描述一下吗？”狛枝意味深长的笑了。  
“不要。”  
“为什么。”  
“太羞耻了。”  
“哈，道歉的人就该有道歉的样子吧，别忘了你现在的是没有资格提要求的啊，预备学科。”  
“………………”

什么啊这个家伙，就算过了这么久性格还是没改吗！  
但是没办法，毕竟是自己这边理亏。  
说就是了吧！

日向组织了一下语言，开始试图描述。

“就是……之前看到你和你的女朋友在一起的时候……内心总是会莫名其妙的焦躁……或者说不安……还是不爽？啊啊不知道！”  
“日向君？”  
“总之还是左右田告诉我的！这种心情的原因、男人的嫉妒心啊、因为自己的欲求不满而嫉妒别人之类的！抱歉了狛枝！”

日向说完这些话后，不敢看狛枝，做好了心理准备等着狛枝嘲笑或者讽刺自己这种愚蠢的心情的时候，手忽然被握住了。  
日向睁眼，看到狛枝挨近了自己，握住了自己的双手，像是在学级裁判时掌握了关键的线索故意卖关子一样的有些得意的笑着，微微挑眉看向日向，说道。

 

“呐日向君。”

“啊？”日向有些心虚。

“不要去联谊了。”

“啊？”

“我们交往吧。”

 

 

 

 

啊？  
“啊啊？？”

 

日向被狛枝的言语吓了一跳，本能的想要往后退，手却被狛枝紧紧地握住。

“因为欲求不满而产生的嫉妒心不是嘛。”狛枝笑得更加灿烂了。

“虽然是这样……”日向眼神闪躲。

“答应去联谊也是因为想要恋爱？”狛枝进一步确认道。

“这个也是……”日向无法反驳。

“那我符合你的一切条件不是吗。”狛枝笑容全开，心情似乎是进到居酒屋之后最好的状态。

“——？！！”日向震惊了。

“你看，我分手了，现在是单身。在道义上没有任何问题。也算是从高中时代就就认识你了，彼此都熟悉，不用重新了解。我虽然是垃圾，但也有交往恋爱的经验，不像是素人的日向君、大概是不会出什么差错呢！脸也是被日向君认为是被女生们喜欢的类型！也一应算是加分项吧？”狛枝继续笑着陈述理由。

“虽然是那样……”日向还是有所犹豫。

“还是说，因为我是男性，而让日向君产生犹豫了呢？”

“不是那方面的事！”日向即刻大声的反驳道。

“那还有什么吗？”狛枝真挚的看向日向。

“……！！！”在理智和情感的双重夹击下，日向选择了放弃思考。

 

 

——————————————————————————————————————————————

 

居酒屋的记忆到这里戛然而止，再次醒来，首先袭来的是剧烈的头疼和宿醉感，日向按着头起身，观察了四周，是个陌生的房间，看样子是某处酒店，厚重的窗帘遮挡住的外面的阳光，分不清现在是白天还是黑夜。而不知道为什么，自己没有穿衣服躺在床上，旁边背对着自己睡着的狛枝也是同样一丝不挂，自己身上布满了红色的痕迹，像是被什么叮过，而某处难以言说的部位有些隐隐作痛……  
正当日向忍着头疼和宿醉的冲击以及困意艰难的回忆昨天在自己断片后发生什么时，忽然想起来今天有答应了左右田的联谊，慌忙的摇醒了狛枝。

“狛枝！现在几点了！！！”

“啊啊……日向君，你醒了？怎么样，有没有感觉不舒服的地方吗？”狛枝被日向摇醒，拿起放在床头柜上的手机查看时间。

“是下午三点哦日向君，不过你还是多休息一会比较好呢，毕竟昨晚你也应该很疲惫了。”狛枝在查看完时间后，把手机放回床头柜，钻回了被窝。

“三点了？！！联谊是四点开始啊！狛枝！我的衣服在哪里！！”日向慌忙下床，发现自己什么都没穿，又慌忙的躲进了被子里。

“联谊的话左右田君刚才已经来过电话了，不用担心，日向君，你还是继续躺下休息比较好哦，不过在我们交往的现在，日向君还在想着联谊，是不是算是花心呢？呐呐，要不要稍微惩罚一下？”狛枝边说边笑着靠了过来。

“左右田联络过……等等？交往？？”狛枝的这句话包含的内容槽点太多，日向一时不知道重点在哪里。

“昨天晚上日向君亲口答应的啊，还提了个要求说在交往之前要先测试我作为男友的素质如何呢，于是我们找了家旅馆测试不是吗，我也算是尽我最大的努力进行发挥了呢，怎么样日向君，我合格了吗？哈哈，不过昨天晚上的日向君真是积极的让人想不到是童贞呢，果然人只要攒够了欲望就会爆发吗？”

“那…也就是说……你……我……”

“对呢！我们现在实际上也是拥有交往的关系了！怎么样呢日向君，如果不给评分的话我还是会纠缠不休的哟。”

“……你的意思是，我们昨晚，发生关系了吗。”

“发生关系了哟，日向君主动要求的。”

“……………………………………”

“没事吧日向君？难道是哪里不舒服？”

看到日向铁青着脸表情虚无，狛枝有些担忧的询问日向。

不、等等、还有件事。

日向准备先不管这件事情。

“呐狛枝……”

“嗯？”

“左右田的电话……你是怎么说的。”

“啊，左右田君吗，他打电话来问问日向君什么时候集合，电话响了许久，但是日向君一直在睡觉呢，于是我接起来了，告诉左右田君你在睡觉，左右田君问道为什么是我接的电话的时候，我告诉他因为昨晚和日向在一起呢。顺便告诉他说你醒了之后可能也去不了了，因为和我交往了呢！等左右田君尖叫完后大致的把事情的始末告诉了他，虽然之后的话音里带着哭腔，但是应该彻底的明白了这边的状况呢。所以安心休息吧日向君！没有人会认为你是因为迟到而不参加联谊呢！”

………………………………  
完蛋了。  
无论是从事实还是从舆论来讲，都没有挽回的余地了。

 

“对啦日向君，你的回答呢？”望着带着期待看向自己的狛枝，日向忽然想起了狛枝刚才的话。  
他在等着自己是否答应和他交往。

从事情的起源来讲，原本是一场误会，自己在喝酒断片的状态下不知道怎么和狛枝发生了关系并且答应了狛枝的交往，还让狛枝有了期待。按照道理是应该拒绝的，但是………………

事情本来就是因为自己的差错而让狛枝误会了，在喝了酒而且神志不清的状态下答应了狛枝，并且还造成了事实，有了身体上的关系的事实。更何况，自己是怀着安慰狛枝的心情去的，却在那个场合给了狛枝虚假的希望，而且狛枝刚刚分手，如果自己再拒绝他，对狛枝的打击………………

再者，狛枝可能是出于好心，和分手后渴望得到抚慰的心情，才提出和自己交往的。毕竟刚刚分手，心灵上会十分脆弱，再加上自己说了因为单身而嫉妒狛枝这种话，狛枝可能为了出于友情满足自己，担忧自己在联谊上的失败而造成的自尊心的打击，才会特意提出和自己交往，教授自己交往的经验和规则后，再和自己分手，双方再去找别的恋爱对象吧。

也就是说，自己和狛枝的交往，对狛枝而言，只是从上段恋情到下段恋情的过渡期。而同时，狛枝作为自己的朋友，希望自己通过和他的交往，来锻炼和丰富身为素人的自己的约会和恋爱经验。

…………

既然推测出了狛枝的想法，就不能辜负他的心情和好意，先答应交往，等到合适的时候再由自己这边提出分手吧。

反正很快就会结束了……

提出分手的时机，根据狛枝以往的交往经验来看，是一周左右吧。

一周啊。

……………………

“明白了狛枝，我们交往吧。”

在日向说完这句话之后，狛枝激动地扑向了日向。

“太好了日向君！终于……终于……”

看着情绪明显高涨的狛枝，日向有些落寞的笑了。

太夸张了。

毕竟是只有一周的恋情。

就算到时候自己不提出，也会被狛枝甩掉吧。

 

————————————————————————————————————————————————————————————

“日向君，文件给你送过来了哟。”  
“谢了狛——”

日向正在忙着赶今日份的报告的时候，狛枝又如同往常一样走过来递文件，而日向接过文件，转过身对狛枝说谢谢的时候，忽然感觉被亲吻，回过神，吻已经结束了。  
“报酬就收下了哦，多谢招待。”  
“——！”  
看着用袖子掩住嘴却依然遮不住脸红的日向，狛枝笑了笑，问道。  
“还没有习惯亲吻吗。”  
“——这是在工作时间！”  
“是吗，但是邮差费还是现收现付比较好哦，到晚上再支付的话是要收取利息的哟。不过日向君如果觉得那样比较好的话我也没有意见呢！只需要把收取的费用还回去就好了，呐日向君，你的选择是哪边呢……？”狛枝俯下身抚摸日向君早已通透的耳朵，故意的贴近日向的耳边说道。  
“……快点回去上班。”日向捂住耳朵，站起来，催促狛枝离开。  
“啊啊，日向君真是冷淡呢~”  
“……”  
“那么下班见啦，日向君~”狛枝笑着冲日向挥了挥手，心情很好的走了。  
………………  
日向深呼吸之后坐下，看着周围的依然忙着工作的同事们没有在意自己这边，松了一口气，重新坐下，看着电脑屏幕上未完成的报告，忽然想起了和狛枝的交往。

和狛枝交往已经一个月了。

没有能向狛枝提分手。

听传言说，自己似乎已经创下了狛枝交往的最长记录。

狛枝和自己交往后的态度和举止无可挑剔，堪称完美。这种态度让日向想起了几年前在真正的没有黑白熊的修学旅行中和日向度过的那些平和的时光，在那悠闲漫长又短暂的五十天后，自己和狛枝终于成为了朋友。  
而在这段恋情的终点，狛枝和自己，又会成为什么关系呢。  
在两人交往一周后的当天晚上的晚餐上，日向原本打算和狛枝提分手，结果当天晚上狛枝兴奋的说要庆祝和自己交往一周，第二天醒来又是没有穿衣服躺在床上，身上到处都痛。再者，狛枝和自己交往后似乎一直心情很好的样子，行为也很规矩，没有和别人有什么暧昧的举动，在约会中的表现也是十分的体贴，让日向想到了在第一次学级裁判暴露本性之前的那个温柔的会在晕倒后不放心的照看自己，陪着自己周游整个岛把自己介绍给同学们，案件发生后一起搜查的狛枝。

但是他可是那个狛枝。  
是个为了希望可以毫不在意的自伤自灭，就算以爆炸的火焰为背景狂笑着也毫不违和的希望厨变态。  
忽然表现的这么正常，背后到底是有什么，难道是看到身为恋爱素人在约会中笨拙的反应内心嘲笑起来很开心吗？或者是还没有找到心仪的新的恋爱对象？到底是因为什么？

“喂日向，晚上去聚会吗。”  
“哇！”  
“哇啊————！”

在沉思中的日向忽然被人拍肩，吓了一跳，清醒过来，看见是同样瑟瑟缩缩的左右田含着泪望着自己。  
“不要那么突然大叫好吗！会吓到人的！！”  
“……抱歉。”  
“啊啊、你在想什么啊，都已经下班了，又要加班吗，还是又要和狛枝去约会。话说啊，你自从和狛枝那家伙在一起之后就再也没来聚过会呢，九头龙也总是有事，苗木的情况你也知道，我都将近两周没去了——”  
“今晚……和狛枝有约会”  
“又是狛枝吗、那家伙之前粘你粘的太紧了没机会问，你为什么和那家伙交往啊，听部门的女生说还创下了那家伙的最长记录？”  
“啊，说起来，其实之前……”  
“话说那家伙和你交往那么长时间没分手也是怎么回事啊”  
“因为我喜欢日向君啊？”  
“哇啊——————狛枝，不要突然在别人背后说话啊！”  
不知道什么时候，狛枝站在了左右田背后，左右田含着泪看着狛枝，往日向的身后移了移。  
“左右田君还是老样子呢！”  
“啰嗦！真是会吓人啊你们两个家伙！”  
“哈哈、谢谢称赞？”

“所以，左右田君找日向君有什么事吗？”狛枝笑着问左右田。  
“啊——没什么”

“左右田来找我问今晚能不能一起喝酒，怎么样狛枝，你也去吧，毕竟你从来没去过，我也好久没和左右田他们聚会了。”日向说道。  
原本本能的察觉到狛枝话中隐含着的危险的左右田想打消邀请日向的念头，而日向却主动把自己说的话如实的说给了狛枝。  
日向！想一想你灵魂之友的人身安全啊！左右田在内心无声的哭诉道，没想到狛枝看了一眼日向和自己，低下头沉思了一会，抬起头笑容满面的回答道。  
“好啊、毕竟是来自左右田君充满希望的邀请呢！日向君也想去，我正好没去过，那就麻烦左右田君带我们去了，哈哈，虽然不能和日向君单独二人一起过，但和超高校级的大家一起也会很开心呢！”  
狛枝笑着说完后，不知道是不是错觉，左右田感到狛枝的话里还是透着一丝凉意。

 

日向，狛枝，九头龙，边谷山，苗木，雾切。

偶数。

左右田和一。

单数。

 

可恶。  
为什么今晚聚餐的人会这么多啊！

狛枝就算了，边谷山和雾切为什么今天也来了？！大家都很闲吗！

左右田瞄了一眼正在交谈的九头龙和边谷山，又看了看气定神闲的喝着啤酒的雾切和有点挠着头苦笑的苗木，还有神色略微紧张的日向和不知道为什么观察着雾切的狛枝。

雾切察觉到了狛枝在看自己，放下啤酒和狛枝打招呼。

“狛枝君，好久不见呢。”  
苗木和日向骤然紧张起来。

“是呢，感觉像这样和雾切桑说话是雾切桑调查我交女朋友的频率的时候了。”  
“啊啦，这次只是来单纯的和大家喝酒聊天的，并没有接受什么额外的委托哦。”  
“最近雾切桑和苗木君似乎都很忙呢。”  
“是呢，所以这样聚一次也是机会难得。”  
“哈、哈哈，是呢狛枝君！没想到这次你也会来呢！�”  
“充满超高校级的大家的这样希望的聚会不来太可惜了不是吗！”

日向听到对话顺利的进行下去，悄悄的放松了紧张的神经，却有点在意雾切刚才的话。  
雾切说这次不是来调查狛枝和自己交往这件事的，�也就是说，之前雾切作为原超高校级的侦探，调查过狛枝和他的女友们交往的事情。  
因为那异常的频率吗，专攻刑事案件的雾切竟然会接受这种连民事都算不上的委托，让日向有些意外。  
比起调查的原因，日向更在意雾切调查的结果。  
看样子狛枝作为当事人是有被雾切直接问过话的，虽然这个委托的案件的内容有些八卦，但是专业的雾切肯定会严肃的对待委托，并且给了委托人一个满意的答案了吧，雾切有知道什么吗。  
自从日向和狛枝交往后，狛枝从来没有提起，日向也从来没有问过狛枝关于他前女友们的事情，一方面，日向觉得狛枝可能还没有走出失恋分手的阴影。另一方面，不是正规的交往，如果主动问起总感觉自己很八卦。  
但是好想知道啊。  
狛枝那异常的交往女友的频率的原因。  
虽然自己的内心的情感已经的有了答案，但是一应作为对朋友的关心，日向也想要更加的了解狛枝在和自己交往之前的情感生活。

“不过最终狛枝君还是选了日向君呢。”  
“嗯，是呢。”

诶？  
听到自己的名字被提起，日向回神，发现全桌的视线都集中在自己身上。  
“怎么了？”因为从餐桌的话题跑神，不知道话题进展到哪里的日向的略微心虚的问道。  
“刚才说到日向君和狛枝君交往这件事呢。”苗木看到日向一头雾水，好心的补充道。  
“啊、是啊！”日向迅速的进入到状态，准备随时回应提问。  
“不过日向哟，没想到你最终还是和狛枝交往了。”  
“啊、这个——”  
“先不说狛枝，日向，为什么你会和狛枝交往啊！虽然这个消息是狛枝从电话里告诉我的，但我还是希望从你这里直接听到答案啊————我的灵魂之友啊——”和餐桌上保持清醒的其他人不同，左右田已经喝醉了。  
“哈哈、左右田君和日向君的关系真是很好呢！”

 

诶……  
糟糕了。  
变成最棘手的状况了。  
除了一杯又一杯喝着的左右田，全桌的目光都集中在了自己这里，狛枝虽然刚才打趣着回了左右田的话，但还是认真的看向了自己，似乎也期待着自己的回答。  
为什么自己光在思考而没有多喝酒啊……  
日向懊恼。

诶？  
等等。  
为什么和自己交往？  
交往第一天，从狛枝那里听到的叙述是“告诉左右田自己和日向君交往了”，但是狛枝用什么理由告诉左右田自己和交往这件事，日向还不知道。  
狛枝为什么和自己交往？  
日向又回忆起了之前狛枝在自己喝醉的时候，想要和自己交往的时候说的那些理由。

大体上是因为自己因为男人的嫉妒心而嫉妒狛枝有女友，而狛枝正好分手。

自己想恋爱，狛枝有交往经验，两人又从高中时期就认识了，不用重新了解。

………………  
虽然确实是和狛枝交往后，内心的那种烦躁不安的心情消失了。  
但是回想起来，就因为这种理由和狛枝交往了一个月，还刷新了狛枝交往时长的纪录。  
………………  
………………  
………………  
不对，现在的主题是问狛枝是以什么理由告诉左右田他和自己交往的！  
日向确定了主题，问狛枝。

“呐狛枝，你之前对左右田说的和我交往的理由是什么啊。”  
“因为我喜欢日向君啊。”  
“诶？！！”日向像是听到了什么不可思议的消息一样的，惊讶的看着狛枝。  
“对啊，我喜欢日向君。”狛枝又重复了一遍。  
“诶？但是？诶？”日向还是不敢相信自己听见的狛枝的话，以为自己喝醉了出现了幻听，但看了看自己面前的啤酒，还没有喝到一半，意识也清醒，日向看了看周围的人，发现大家在听到狛枝的这句话后，表情并没有多惊讶，而是依然充满好奇的望向自己。

…………………………  
狛枝。

这和说好的不一样啊。

日向一时猜不透狛枝的策略，内心有些慌乱，求助的看向狛枝，让他给自己一些提示，而狛枝似乎没有明白日向的意思，依然饶有趣味看着日向，在期待他的回答。

怎么办。  
面对忽然出现的选项，日向压力很大。

接下来的行动有两种路线，第一种是按原计划，告诉大家和狛枝商量好的交往的理由。第二种是在不知道狛枝的真意的前提下配合狛枝，告诉大家自己也是因为喜欢狛枝而和他交往的。

 

虽然第一个理由是经过充分的理解并有心理准备的，但是……  
男人的嫉妒心，这种理由，实在是不好意思说出口啊。  
但是狛枝突然抛出的第二个理由，自己并没有充分的准备。  
而且面前还坐着元超高校级的侦探，如果说谎，说不定会当众被戳穿。  
不过如果说了第一个理由，这次聚会的后半场，大约就要详细的讲述自己和狛枝的交往史了。  
赌一把，选第二个理由吧！

 

先配合狛枝，等聚会散场后两人单独时再问他是什么打算，之后看机会也能顺利的说到分手的话题。

“……因为我喜欢狛枝啊。”日向看着桌子上的纹理，说道。  
话刚说完，日向就感觉自己被什么东西扑倒失去平衡倒在座位上。  
“~~~日向君——！本来还以为再久一点你才能说出这句话，没想到现在就能听到什么的——”  
“狛枝！太重了！从我身上下来！”  
“难得听到日向君说出这句话——呐呐、日向君再说一遍！”  
“不要！太缠人了！”  
“哈哈、日向君害羞了呢。”  
“啊——日向，你果然喜欢狛枝呢。”  
“少爷，这下可以放心了吧。”  
“啊啊、狛枝、以后对我的兄弟好点啊。”  
“太好了！日向君！狛枝君！”  
“真是恩爱的场景呢，希望之后也是一切顺利。”  
“雾切桑，没想到你也会说这种话呢。”  
“毕竟是珍稀的场面呢。”

“可恶的情侣别秀恩爱太过啊————————”

 

 

 

聚会一应算是热闹的结束了，日向把后半场兴奋的喝的有点多的狛枝送到家，打开门，按照之前的记忆找到灯，之后把狛枝放到卧室的床上，准备转身离开的时候，感觉被一股力道拽倒摔到床上。

“呐日向君，今天为什么突然开窍了，能告诉我吗。”日向抬头，发现狛枝已经起来，把自己压在身下。

“啊……那个啊，不是顺着你说的吗。”  
“顺着我？”狛枝起身，眼神变得有点疑惑。  
“对啊，话说忽然改变台词真是吓了我一跳呢，狛枝，下次在改变策略之前告诉我一下啊。”日向也起身，望着狛枝。  
“台词？策略？”狛枝依然疑惑。  
“对啊，不过没关系，下次提前和我商量就好了，我也不是不会配合你的。”  
“商量……？等等日向君，你是不是以为我是为了敷衍左右田他们才说出喜欢你这句话的。”狛枝的语气突然冷下来，眼神也变得十分严肃。  
“诶？那还有什么别的理由吗？”日向不明白。

“……那日向君下一步是怎么打算的。”狛枝的话没有了起伏，单纯的陈述的问道。  
“下一步？不是分手吗？虽然两周就想说了，但是一直没找到机会呢，抱歉耽误你这么久了狛呜哇！”日向还没说完，就突然被狛枝推倒，双手被狛枝压住，狛枝的脸背着光笼罩在阴影里，看不见他的表情。

“……呐日向君，你是不是一直以为我是因为失恋的打击才和你交往的。”狛枝语气冰冷的说。  
“不是因为这个还是因为……狛枝，放开我，手腕很痛。”  
“……那你也是因为要安慰我、还有想要学习恋爱的技巧，才和我交往的吗？”  
“啊啊……这不都是你当时说的吗？”  
“……那你是不是还认为看到我和我的前女友们在一起时内心焦躁不安这件事是由于男人的嫉妒心？”  
“……？”  
听着狛枝一连串的莫名其妙的问话，日向疑惑着默认了，狛枝松开了紧握着日向的手腕的双手，坐到一旁，面色复杂的说。

“虽然知道你早就是迟钝的类型了……被误解到这种程度……所以才说元预备学科啊……”

日向听到狛枝毫无来由的讽刺，一个月来积攒的情感忽然爆发了。

“哈？”

“日向君？”

“已经够了，狛枝，分手吧。”

“日向君？？”

“预备学科预备学科，这个事情你要说到什么时候。我这边一个月以来一直在苦恼你到底什么时候才能好起来，成为朋友也是很开心，想和你加深了解，但是你开始交往后就开始有了自己的新的关系了，分手了后担心你却莫名其妙的说什么交往吧，呐狛枝，我的心情你究竟知道吗。既然身为预备学科的我这么平凡的话，那本科来告诉我，为什么我看到你和你的女友在一起会嫉妒啊，这种心情究竟是什么，你来告诉我啊！”

“……”

“怎么了，说不出来吗，像学级裁判中那样滔滔不绝的你也得不出答案吗。”

“……日向君，你哭了？”

诶？  
日向用手擦了擦眼角，果然手上有泪水的痕迹。

“……所以说元……”狛枝话说到一半后止住、叹息。

“元预备学科连哭都不可以吗。”日向边擦眼泪边回答。

狛枝靠近，从正面抱住了日向。

“干嘛，我们分手了，反正身为元预备学科你也是因为恋情失落寻求安慰才和我交往的吧”

“……呐、预备学科不要随便猜测别人的心意好吗？”

“哈？”日向火大。

“日向君、你怎么知道我不是因为喜欢你才和你交往的？”狛枝的抱住日向的力道更紧了。

“……当时交往的时候也没有讲喜欢吧……”日向像是赌气一般的小音量说道。

“……”狛枝无奈，放开日向，抓住他的肩让他正视自己，说道。

“那个时候如果说我直接说喜欢日向君会接受吗？不会吧？因为已经喝醉了呢，就算答应第二天醒来也会找什么借口推脱掉吧？因为日向君很狡猾，既迟钝又擅长逃跑呢，所以想要先抓住你才用的那样的理由。毕竟可能不会有下次了不是吗，面对那样的日向君的机会。呐日向君，其实我从出程序开始就喜欢你了，只是觉得告白也没有交往的可能所以选择和你维持朋友关系，日向君是怎么样呢，身为预备学科就算再怎么迟钝也该察觉到了吧？自己的真正心意？你是怎么看我的呢？不只是因为单身的寂寞所以看到我和女友交往才焦躁不安的吧？如果这个答案是从不靠谱的左右田君那里来的话，左右田君是因为喜欢索尼娅桑才会因为田中君和索尼娅桑在一起而焦躁不安的，那么日向君呢？

 

……  
确实。  
左右田当时在答案的末尾，确实是抱怨道自己什么时候才能和索尼娅交往。  
苗木之前赞同了左右田，但之后想说什么却没说，在聚餐结束后还特意叮嘱自己和狛枝谈谈自己的心情。  
狛枝的女友，自己都不认识。  
也不会去嫉妒和索尼娅关系好的田中。  
如果这份焦躁不安的心情，确实是嫉妒的话。  
那么这份嫉妒的心情、究竟是指向谁的呢。

 

…………………………

“原来我喜欢你啊……狛枝。”日向像是自言自语般的说出了答案。

“日向君，这次是真的说喜欢我了吧？”狛枝立刻抓住了日向的话。

“诶？？我说出来了？？”日向惊慌。

“呐，既然好不容易明白了，这次可不能反悔啊。”狛枝有点不安的和日向确认。

 

原来这种心情就是‘喜欢’啊。  
两年来缠绕着自己内心的幽灵一样的烦躁不安的心情一扫而空。  
能明白自己喜欢狛枝真是太好了。

“啊啊、原来我喜欢你呀！狛枝！”  
日向君冲狛枝笑了，却发现狛枝没有看向自己，脸望向别处，耳朵有可疑的红晕。

“狛枝？”  
“可恶……这个预备学科的笑容怎么这么耀眼……”  
“？”  
“……！”  
“呜哇！”

日向又一次被推倒，正当感慨自己今天要被推到多少次的时候，忽然发现狛枝开始解自己的领带了。

“喂！你干什么！”

“呐日向君，虽然两情相悦很开心，让我等待这么长时间，利息总是要支付的吧？正好连同今天上午的邮差费一起了，既然日向君已经明白了，又是是两情相悦，我任性一点也是可以的吧？毕竟日向君已经任性这么久了呢！有时候忍着不对日向君下手真是很辛苦呢！”  
“等等！”  
”我开动了。“

”喂！“

 

 

什么交往经验丰富温柔体贴啊。  
这家伙简直从程序开始就没变。

日向君第二天醒来发现狛枝不在，躺在床上全身疼痛的内心吐槽道。忽然听见门开的声音，连忙闭上眼睛。

 

“日向君醒啦？”  
“……”  
“再装睡的话今天日向君就不要想下床了哦。”

“……”日向不甘心的睁眼，发现狛枝把早餐端了过来。

“虽然这么说，但是现在也不能下床吧？所以就把早餐端了过来，怎么样？需要喂吗？”

“不用！”

“哈哈哈、以后有的是机会呢，那么就请多多指教啦，预备学科的迟钝的恋人君？”

 

【完】

 

绝望残党的势力渐渐消灭，世界逐渐恢复平和，一切一如绝望前的日常。

自己应该和往常一样去未来机关上班才对。

日向站在未来机关的大厦前，不断在脑中重复这句话。

 

但是如果这样的话，那么从大厦的顶端一直垂到地面的这个巨大的红底黄字的条幅，是什么。

 

【恭喜凪斗酱和创酱喜结连理】

是绝望残党恶趣味的恶作剧吗。

还是说机关里看不惯原绝望的人的故意挖苦呢。

日向后退环视大楼，发现大门两侧还有用鼓风机不停吹起的大型的红色的气球立柱，字也是十分显眼的黄色。

 

【终于达成愿望真是太好了】

【请一定要幸福到永远哦】

 

 

 

 

未来机关混进了绝望残党吗，什么时候，是谁，怎么混进来的，为什么会针对自己，还是说厌恶原绝望残党的未来机关的同僚的所作所为呢，毕竟当时自己和狛枝交往的事情闹得很大，到底是谁，不对，在这之前，为了避免事情扩大化，得先想想怎么把这个摘下来。

日向站在门前，在思考怎么横幅和气球撤掉的时候，时不时有上班的同事路过，看到了大厦的横幅和大门两侧的字，又看了看在一旁木然呆立的日向，没有和日向打招呼，而是表情平静的进入了大厦。

不一会，陆续有同事从楼里出来，外面的人越聚越多，视线也不明显的在日向和条幅之间飘，日向有些慌乱，忽然想到要联系狛枝问问他有没有线索，准备拿出手机联系狛枝的时候，忽然感觉腰被人搂住了，回头一看，正是想要联系的那个人。

“呀日向君，早上不进大厦，是在门口欣赏我们的爱的证明吗？”狛枝笑着拉着日向的手望大楼门口走进，人群的视线刷的集中过来。

“别开玩笑了！狛枝，能帮我想把发把这个弄下来吗。”日向后退几步，挣脱了狛枝的手。

“诶？为什么？”狛枝疑惑的回头看向日向。

“什么为什么！这种来历不明内容奇怪的横幅说不定是绝望残党的陷阱啊！”日向有点不满狛枝不了解现状。

“诶？不是来历不明哦？因为是我的前女友们制作并且挂上去的嘛！”狛枝笑着对日向说，又像是怕日向不理解，又补充了一句。

“前女友们昨晚给我说了会有惊喜，但是没想到会是这么气派的礼物呢！抱歉忘给日向君说了！还有这也不是内容奇怪的内容哟？毕竟我和日向君交往是事实不是吗！”狛枝激动地握住了日向的双手。

“等、等等、前、前女友们？？”对着狛枝一连串不知从何开始吐槽起的发言，日向问道。

“嗯，哈哈，日向君是在嫉妒吗？放心好了，从以前到现在我全心全意爱的只有你一个。所以放心就可以了，我是不会出轨的哟。”狛枝笑着靠近日向，双手环住了日向的腰，轻轻地在日向的耳边说道。

“……从以前到现在？？？”狛枝的解释让日向觉得他的发言更有问题了，但是并没有推开他的拥抱。

“嗯，具体的说，我的每人女朋友都知道我喜欢日向君这件事哦。”

“哈？？？”日向听到一惊，把手搭在狛枝的肩膀上拉开距离，正视狛枝的脸，却发现他的表情一如往常。

一边和别人交往一边喜欢着另一个人。

这不是……

“啊，日向君，先说明一下，这不是花心哟？”狛枝看到日向的表情，似乎是读懂了什么，开始解释道。

“第一个交往的女友的理由是听说我是元超高校级的幸运，所以想通过和我恋爱转运呢。正好也想看看日向君究竟对我看法如何就答应了，果然作为朋友被祝福了呢，所以从此就收起了对日向君的爱慕之心。后来那个女孩子顺利的找到了理想的男友，后面也有很多女生是听说了这个才想要来和我交往的呢！交往的女孩子们都是主动和我告白的，我告诉她们不嫌弃我这样的垃圾的话没问题哟，但是我已经有喜欢的人了，所以就算做到交往，也无法做到喜欢她们，如果这样也可以的话，有些女孩子拒绝了，有些女孩子答应了，在交往的过程中经常被问到喜欢的人是谁，于是就和盘托出了，没想到竟然意外的得到了全部曾经是我女朋友的女孩子们的理解和支持呢，还告诉我说日向君的人气在女孩子中间很高，夸赞过我的眼光呢。因为这样，分手后也和女孩子们保持着联系，经常被问道和日向君恋情的进展如何，在和日向君的交往在机关传开后，前女友们纷纷发来简讯表示祝贺呢！日向君的人气真的是很高呢！”狛枝说到后来表情越来越兴奋，眼睛渐渐开始闪闪发光。

 

“……”日向沉默。

“诶，怎么了日向君，被女孩子们的祝福感动到哭泣了吗？”

“那个啊……从那个时候开始喜欢我的话，为什么不告白啊。”日向沉默半晌后，半月眼看向狛枝。

“哈哈，那个啊，是因为那个时候觉得日向君可能比起成为恋人更想和我维持朋友关系呢。”

“嘛……那个时候的话，我是不明白自己喜欢你呢。”日向低头陷入了回忆，像是自言自语一般小声说道。

“……不过现在日向君知道自己喜欢我了不是嘛！来吧日向君，我们快点进到我们的爱之巢中去吧！”

“等等、你要回家吗！现在还是上班时间啊！”

“当然是未来机关呀，毕竟这里有我们的爱的证明呢！日向君在想什么呢，不过如果可以的话说不定也会有机会做日向君想做的事情哟！”

“……没有想！等等狛枝！慢点！有人在照相，我们是不是……”

“凪斗酱！创酱！看这里！一、二！”

“好的~”

“喂等等、狛枝！你的手摸哪里！”

“咔嚓”

“谢谢配合哦~等一下洗出来会把照片给凪斗酱的！”

“谢谢啦！”

“啊，创酱的份当然也有哟！

“……谢谢！”

……………

……………

……………

 

番外2

【日向后来和大家一起聚会】

【苗木】

 

“狛枝那家伙！以为交往后性格会好的！没想到还是以前那样！真是麻烦啊……”  
“两人感情真好呢，狛枝君一定是在日向君身边十分安心所以才会把全部的自己暴露在日向君面前的不是嘛。”  
“做朋友那么多年以为这家伙改了没想到本性还是和高中时候一样啊……”  
“是吗……”  
不是才交往一个月吗，为什么会出现这种老夫老妻式的抱怨啊……  
看着喝酒的日向，苗木内心吐槽道。

 

【左右田】

 

“狛枝那家伙前几天……”

“啊啊啊啊情侣别在我面前秀恩爱啊——————”

 

【九头龙】

“狛枝，对我家兄弟好点啊！”

“哈哈哈，不会欺负日向君啦。如果那么做就会被沉到东京湾喂鱼了不是嘛。”

“…………”

担心和九头龙抱怨了后自家狛枝会被沉到东京湾喂鱼的日向没有和九头龙抱怨过狛枝。

（其实如果抱怨的话九头龙也只会安慰日向不会做别的事。）

**Author's Note:**

> 之前和炎酱聊过的脑洞讨论…然后写成了文www


End file.
